Rewind
by Ljdamz1119
Summary: So here's another story, Summary: When a tragic event happens, Tigress seems to notice that she wakes up in the same day the event happened. What would she do? Let the tragedy happen or to stop it? She made a choice and tried to stop it but failed. She woke up again on the same day the tragedy happened again. Would she find out what's going on and can she change it?
1. A Tradegy

Rewind Ch. 1: A Tragedy

**Hey guys, here's another story and also I've read the reviews on the past stories (who wouldn't?) and i know that I'm not that detailed on events and stuff and yeah. But, right now, I have a full schedule since I am making a Minecraft Animation thing, but I am trying my best to be really detailed now and I am only going to post one chapter of a new story so that incase you don't like the story plot or theme or idea, I would just stop making the next chapter.**

**Anyways, here's the new story, REWIND.**

* * *

It was just a normal day in the Valley of Peace, villagers doing what they do, the Five and Po training in the training hall, Master Shifu meditating over at the mountains, and Mr. Ping cooking noodles for his customers. Just a normal day in the valley.

While the Five were busy training, some bandits were wandering around the village, waiting for the time to strike.

"Is the plan ready?" One bandit, who appears to be the leader asked.

"Yes sir, everything is going as planned." The other bandit replied.

"Great, that pesky Dragon Warrior won't know what hit him." The bandit leader said, "Since we sent out scouts to give us Intel about him, we know where to strike first." He added as he looked at a noodle shop.

With the Five and Po...

They were busy sparring one another until Zeng came running in.

"Masters! Bandits! In the village!" He said while panting hard.

"Alright, let's go!" Po said as he and the Five bolted to the door until Zeng spoke up again.

"Dragon Warrior, they're in Mr. Ping's." He said.

Po was shocked to hear that, then he ran faster than he ever ran before. Soon they reached the noodle shop and the shop was ruined. The kitchen was broken down, some walls had holes, tables and chairs broken, and the bandits were no longer there.

"Dad!" Po yelled as he went in. "Where are you?" He asked as he searched around.

"Po, becareful, the bandits might still be here." Tigress said.

"I have to find my dad!" Po replied as he searched in the shop. All that he can find was a scroll in the kitchen counter. He opened it up and read the contents.

_Dragon Warrior,_

_We hope you liked our decorations in the shop. Also, we have that goose who cooks the noodles and of you want to see him again, meet me in the first meadow north from here. See you at dusk, and don't tell anyone about this, or ELSE._

The scroll said with the word ELSE written in blood. Po gulped at this and Tigress noticed that Po was becoming a big tensed.

"Po? What's wrong?" She asked.

Po turned and saw the Five were looking at him and he hid the scroll in his pocket. "Uh...nothing's wrong, I just uh... need to rest." Po said as he went out of the shop.

Po ran back to the palace in the same speed he ran towards the shop. The Five just watched the panda and they all were curious as to why he acted strangely. Then they began to investigate the scene.

Po finally made it to the top and went straight to his room. He threw the scroll on his bed and paced around the room.

"Man, they got my dad! What to do?! I can't tell the Five or Shifu because the bandits might do something bad to him." Po said to himself as he looked outside, the sun was about to set. "Better meet this guy and hope for the best." He said as he went out of his room to go and out of the palace.

On his way down, he bumped into the Five. "Oh hey guys, found any clues?" Po asked trying not to be suspicious.

"Sadly, we haven't, we also didn't find any trace leading to your dad." Tigress replied.

"Well, keep searching, and I have to go somewhere important so bye!" Po said as he quickly ran off to the north. The Five looked at him and wondered why he was such in a hurry. When they got to the top, they went straight to their rooms to rest. Tigress passed by Po's room and saw that it was open plus a scroll was on the bed. She went in and read the contents of the scroll. Her eyes went wide and she went out to tell Master Shifu.

"Master," Tigress started as she saw the red panda in the courtyard. "Po went off to meet the guy who took his father." She added as she gave the scroll.

"What?!" Master Shifu exclaimed as he read the scroll. "Go tell the rest of the Five and follow him in case something wrong happens." He said as he gave back the scroll.

Tigress an off and told the rest of the Five, then they went off to the north and hoped they can catch up to Po.

Po's P.O.V

_'Man, what would happen if I meet that guy? Would he try and kill me or something? What if he would kill my dad in front of me.' _Different thoughts came into my head. I shouldn't be thinking about those stuff, but my mind was just too worried for my dad.

I was still running in the bamboo forest and looked back once in a while to see if I'm being followed. I sensed that someone was following me but I ignored it and ran faster. Finally, I reached the first meadow, standing there was a group of wolves, probably ten of them and in the middle was a goose who was lying down on the floor, all tied up.

"Dad!" I called out to him.

"Po! Help me son!" My dad called back.

"Don't worry dad, everything would be fine." I said although I was a little anxious. I turned my attention to the wolves.

"Alright, I'm here, now what do you want?" I asked the wolves. One wolf came forward.

"So Dragon Warrior, all we want is for you to die and we would let this goose free." He said.

"And what if you won't keep that promise?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we only want to kill you, that's all." He answered.

"And what if I won't let you?" I asked but I regretted saying that.

"Then the goose dies instead." He said with an evil grin. Then another wolf held my dad up and placed a knife near his throat.

"No!" I yelled, I couldn't let my dad die because of me. "Alright, you can kill me, if you let my dad go first." I added.

"Alright." The wolf said as he threw the goose towards me.

"Dad! Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm alright son, but why should you kill yourself just to save me?" My dad asked.

"Because, you're my dad." I replied as I untied him. I told him to run back to the valley and don't tell anyone about this, he refused but I pleaded and soon he ran off.

"Alright, now what?" I asked the wolves.

"You die." The wild in front said as two wolves grabbed my arms.

Tigress P.O.V.

We were heading north and finally caught up to Po, we hid behind some trees so that he couldn't see us. When we got to the meadow, I saw some wolves and a goose standing there. Po started to talk to them but all I could hear was Dad, Help, and Everything would be fine.

I went nearer and hid behind a bush to hear better.

"Alright, I'm here, now what do you want?" I heard Po ask.

"So Dragon Warrior, all we want is for you to die and we would let this goose free." I heard another voice say. I froze at his words, he wanted to kill Po. I was about to jump out when I heard Po speak up again.

"And what if you won't keep that promise?" He said.

"Don't worry, we only want to kill you, that's all." A wolf said.

"And what if I won't let you?" Po asked. I just looked at him in shock, that could be just one stupid question since the answer is clear.

"Then the goose dies instead." The wolf replied.

"No!" I heard Po yell. "Alright, you can kill me, if you let my dad go first." He added, I can't believe he's willing to die for his father.

Then I saw the wolf throw Mr. Ping towards Po. Po began to talk with Mr. Ping but I couldn't make up the words. I saw Mr. Ping ran towards the village and Po looked at the wolves.

"Alright, now what?" I heard Po ask.

"You die." The wolf said then two wolves grabbed hold of Po.

"That's it." I said to myself, then I jumped out from where I was hiding and got into my fighting stance, the rest followed me.

"Let him go." I demanded.

"Tigress! What are you doing here?!" Po asked. The wolf just looked at us then back to Po.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone!" The wolf yelled. "Get them!" He ordered and soon a bunch of wolves charged at us.

I was busy fighting a couple of wolves when I saw Po fighting the wolf leader and two more wolves. I punched the wolf in front of me and kicked the one behind me. I always looked at Po every ten seconds to see if he was still doing okay. Po managed to knock out one wolf and was busy fighting the other but I noticed the leader wasn't there anymore.

My attention was then focused to another wolf charging to me with a war hammer. I kicked the hammer up into the air and I punched the wolf in the face, the hammer landed on the wolf's head.

Po's P.O.V.

_'I can't believe they followed me! Who knows what could happen if the wolves saw them ahead of me. But still, if we can hold off a little bit more, maybe I wouldn't get killed.'_ My thoughts were interrupted when a wolf tried to hit me with his sword. I dodged it and I kicked him in the groin sending him flying. Then I focused my attention to another wolf and the leader. I fought the wolf and soon knocked him out but the other wolf came back and started to attack me. I dodged every attack and sent a couple of blows to the chest and head. As I was fighting, I realized the wolf leader wasn't anywhere to be seen. I shook the feeling off and began to continue punching the wolf in front of me. I knocked him out with a hard punch to the face which sent him flying and I was about to go help the Five when I felt something cold inside my back, it felt like something impaled me.

Tigress P.O.V.

I managed to knock out some wolves and saw that the rest of the Five were holding on quite well. I soon focused my attention to Po who was busy punching the wolf but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was gonna go wrong. A wolf tried to swing his sword at me but I managed to dodged him and kick him in the face. When I looked back at Po, I saw what shocked me.

Behind Po was the wolf leader and he was holding a dagger, which was now stuck to Po's back. The wolf had an evil smirk and kicked Po's back making him fall to the ground, Po turned his body to see who was behind him and saw the wolf with the dagger. I watched in horror as the wolf went near Po with the bloddy dagger and strikes him straight in the heart.

"PO!" I yelled but I didn't realize a wolf swung his hammer and hit me. I felt something hit my head then I blacked out.

* * *

**So what do ya think? If you don't like the story so far, I might delete it. The next chapter's is mostly Tigress' P.O.V. and like I said, I am trying my best to make everything more detailed. I think I know why I don't make it detailed now, I write at the middle of the night. DERP.**

**Anyways, Seeya later, FanFictioners.**


	2. Today Feels Like Yesterday

Rewind Ch. 2: Today Feels like Yesterday

**So, here's the next chapter since the story seems to be good for you guys, and as I said, I'm trying my best to make my stories detailed also the upcoming chapter's are mostly Tigress' P.O.V. Also, the story Teen Times will be on hold for a while, need some rest.**

**On to the story!**

Tigress P.O.V

I opened up my eyes and noticed that I was back in my room. _'Strange.'_ I thought as I got up from bed. Then I heard the morning gong.

I got out to see the rest of the Five and surprisingly Po were in the hallway and greeted Master Shifu.

"Good morning Master Shifu." They said. _'I thought Po was dead? Was that a nightmare or is this a dream?'_ I wondered.

"Good morning to all of you as well, today you will all be training like you usually do, if you need me, I'll be meditating over at the mountains." Master Shifu said making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Yes Master Shifu." The group replied. Then the rest of the Five went to the kitchen to have breakfast. I was to busy thinking about what happened if it was real or not that Po noticed me.

"Tigress? Is something wrong?" Po asked.

"Huh? What? Nothing, nothing's wrong." I replied when I realized Po asked me a question.

"Good, for a minute there, I thought you were still sleeping." Po said as he headed to the kitchen, "Anyways, are you going to the kitchen? We're having bean buns and tofu this breakfast." He added.

_'Wait, I thought we had that yesterday morning.'_ I asked myself. I shook it off and went straight to the kitchen. When I entered, I saw Monkey and Mantis talking about a joke that I also thought was strange since I heard them talk about the same joke yesterday morning. I also noticed that Crane and Viper were talking about their day which was what they did yesterday morning.

_'Weird.'_I thought. Then I took my seat as Po passed the bowls around while dancing a little, which he did yesterday morning as well. I thanked him and began to eat the tofu in my bowl, it was delicious, just like yesterday. Then, after breakfast, we went to go train.

While training, I noticed that everyone was doing the same moves that they did yesterday. _'Why is everyone doing the same moves from yesterday? Or was it from my dream?'_ I thought. I was busy sparring with Po until Zeng came running in.

"Masters! Bandits! In the village!" He said while panting.

"Alright, let's go!" Po said then we all went out. Then Zeng spoke up making me and Po turn around to look at him.

"Dragon Warrior, they're in Mr. Ping's." He said.

_'Odd, that's what happened yesterday, or in my dream. Today is just getting wierder and wierder every minute.'_ I said to myself. Then we headed to the noodle shop with Po running in a speed I didn't think he could run in. When we got there, the shop was totally ruined.

"Dad!" I heard Po yell. "Where are you?" He added.

I saw him search in the kitchen, and stood still for a while with his back facing us._'What is he doing?'_ I wondered.

"Po? What's over there?" I asked.

"What? Nothing, nothing." Po replied as he quickly hid something behind him.

_'Is that what I think it is?'_ I thought. "Then what's that behind your back?" I asked to know if it really is the scroll.

"What? There's nothing behind my back like a scroll or anything, come on." Po said but I noticed that he was getting nervous, "I think I need to go get something at the palace. You guys stay here and investigate a bit more." He added as he was about to leave.

I looked at the panda running back to the palace while the rest of the Five just wondered what just happened. Without even notifying them, I followed Po.

I reached the top of the steps and went in the barracks. I heard someone murmuring about something and followed the voice to Po's room.

I leaned against the wall and listened attentively to what he was saying.

"Man, they got my dad! What to do?! I can't tell the Five or Shifu because the bandits might do something bad to him." I heard Po say. I gasped a little at what I heard, _'It really is true.'_ I thought.

"Better meet this guy and hope for the best." Po added then I heard the door open and I quickly hid in another room. I saw Po's shadow move across the hall and when the coast was clear, I went out and went in his room to find the scroll. Just as what I saw before, the scroll was there on the bed. I read it and the contents were all the same. My paws began to tremble but I managed to shake off the fear of Po dying and bolted out.

"I've got to go save Po." I said as I ran.

On my way down, I saw Po far off in a distance heading north. Then I bumped into the Five.

"Hey Tigress, where have you've been?" Viper asked.

"No time, Po, in trouble." I said as I passed them. I know I was a bit rude there but I need to save Po since I think I know what would happen. The rest of the Five seems to have followed me and we went into the forest and followed Po.

When we got to the meadow, I watched in a nearby bush and waited. Just as I saw in my dream or whatever that was, there were wolves standing in front of Po with Mr. Ping tied up.

_'Okay, since I was definitely sure this happening, now what do I do?'_ I asked myself. I was busy finding a solution on the problem that I didn't pay any attention to the conversation Po was having with the wolves. When I finally payed attention, I heard a wolf say, 'Die.'

_'Forget about the solution.'_ I said to myself then I sprang out of my hiding spot.

"Stop!" I yelled. The rest of the Five went to my side as well. The wolves plus Po just looked to us.

"Tigress! What are you doing here?!" Po said.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone." I heard the wolf groan, "Get them!" He added.

Soon we started to fight the group of wolves._'No, this is all happening like what I saw!'_ I mentally screamed at myself.

"Must, save Po!" I said as I kicked the wolf in front of me and charged towards Po who was fighting with one wolf. I noticed the leader wasn't there anymore and saw a wolf unconscious near Po. Then a hammer hits me in the gut which sent me flying, I got back up and saw a bigger wolf in front of me. I turned my attention to Po and now saw the wolf leader sneaking up behind him with a dagger.

"PO! Look out." I yelled.

Po turned but then the wolf behind him grabbed him and stabbed him straight in the heart.

"NO!" I screamed again as I dashed at the two forgetting about the big wolf who swung his hammer and hits me straight in the head, knocking me out. Well, so long to stopping Po getting killed again.

**Chapter's finished, so what do ya think? If the story is good enough, I'm gonna start posting chapter's not one by one anymore. Man, I love writing, especially in this website. And also, Po would have to die a lot in making this story, and I guess I destroyed the promise of not letting a Kung Fu Panda character die in my stories now, especially since I'm planning on making one where Po dies in the end of a story and it won't have a sequel.**


	3. Third Time's A Charm

Rewind Ch. 3: Third Time's a Charm

**New Chapter...**

* * *

Tigress P.O.V.

I opened up my eyes and shot up from where I laid down. I noticed that I was in my room again.

_'What the... what's going on?'_ I wondered then my thoughts were interrupted when the morning gong rang.

I went out to see the rest of the Five and Po in the hallway greeting Master Shifu.

"Good morning Master Shifu." The group said.

"Good morning to all of you as well, today you will all be training like you usually do, if you need me, I'll be meditating over at the mountains." Master Shifu said.

'It's happening again!' I realized what's going on. Then the rest of the Five went to the kitchen, Po noticed I became a little anxious.

"Tigress? What's wrong?" I heard him say.

"What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong." I quickly replied.

"Good, for a minute there, you seemed to be a little nervous for some reason." Po said as he headed to the kitchen, "Anyways, you coming to the kitchen? I'm cooking bean buns and tofu today." Po added.

"Yeah, be there in a minute." I replied.

"Okay." Po said as he headed to the kitchen.

_'Okay, I don't know what's going on, but this is happening again.'_ I wondered. Then I headed to the kitchen so that no one would come look for me.

When I got in, I heard Monkey and Mantis talk about a joke they heard just as I suspected and Crane and Viper were talking about their day._ 'So, now I have to make things right.'_ I said to myself as I sat down.

We began to eat the tofu and bean buns and after breakfast, we headed to the training hall. I sparred with Po for a while but was still thinking on what to do to prevent the tragedy to happen. Suddenly, Zeng bursts in the hall.

"Masters! Bandits! In the village!" He said.

"Alright, let's go!" Po said as we bolted to the door but Zeng spoke up making him stop in his tracks while I decided to head straight to Mr. Ping's just in case the bandits were still there.

I reached the shop and saw the wreckage left by the wolves. _'Too late to stop them.'_ I thought as I went in. I decided to search the kitchen and find the scroll since Po found it before and he went to go face the wolves. I found it on a counter and read it just to be sure. Then I placed it in my pocket to hide it from Po and the rest of the Five as they came in the shop.

"Dad!" I heard Po yell, "Tigress! Why are you here ahead of us?"

"Oh, I went here since I saw the shop was a wreck while I headed off to go find the bandits." I lied.

"Okay, but did you see my dad?" Po asked but I shook my head. "He's got to be here somewhere." Po said as he searched the area. I felt a little guilty of taking the scroll since he can't find out where's his dad. But I did that to protect him and that he wouldn't get killed.

After I watched Po frantically searching around for his father, Po gave up and sat on the ground.

"They took my dad! Now I can never see him again!" Po cried as he started to shed some tears. I felt more guilty after that but I still kept saying to myself that Po will be alright. We searched around one last time but their were no traces of Mr. Ping making Po more upset.

When we headed back to the palace, Po didn't even bothered to speak up. We reached the top when the sun was already setting and remembered that Po should meet the wolves at dusk or Mr. Ping gets it. I shook the feeling off and headed to my room to meditate.

In my room, I didn't hear any of Po's joyful laughs or his cheery voice, all I heard was complete silence. I sighed a little since I regret taking the scroll.

It was dinner time and I headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. When I entered the kitchen, I saw no one was even talking and Po was still upset. I sighed again and took my seat. Po began to pass the bowls of noodles to everyone but he still didn't say a word. He sat down beside me and began to eat with out even talking about the day or some Kung Fu stuff he usually talks about.

After dinner, I headed to my room and laid on my bed. I took the scroll out of my pocket and sighed again._ 'Well, at least Po's alive, right?'_ I said to myself as I placed the scroll back in my pocket. Just as I was about to go to sleep, I heard a door opening and closing and a large shadow with heavy footsteps pass my room.

_'Po? Where's he off to?'_ I wondered as I went near the door and opened it up a little. In the hallway was Po trying to sneak out of the barracks. When he got out, I followed him.

I saw him exit the palace and began to climb down the stairs. I quietly followed him and managed to sneak up behind him.

"Po?" I asked as I placed a paw in his shoulder making him jump.

"Tigress!" He yelled completely shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I should ask you." I said back to him.

"Well, I was just gonna go get something, somewhere." Po replied, it's obvious he was lying.

"Don't lie to me, tell me the truth." I demanded.

"Alright." Po groaned, "I was about to go find my dad."

"In the middle of the night?" I asked him.

"Yeah, so what? I'm gonna find him no matter what and you can't stop me." Po said as he began to run but I caught him.

"You're not going anywhere." I said.

"Tigress! Let go of me! I have to find my dad!" I heard Po say while he struggled to escape me. When he managed to, he turned to face me.

"Tigress, I know it's dangerous for me to go and find my dad in the middle of the night but he's my dad! He's somewhere in China right now being held by those bandits! I've got to save him." Po pleaded.

"But Po, what if you can't find him?" I asked him.

"Well, at least I tried." Po said as he turned to leave. But suddenly, some wolves came out of nowhere.

"Hello Dragon Warrior." A wolf said who I recognized was the wolf leader.

_'Oh no, what's he doing here?'_ I wondered.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Po said as he got in a fighting stance.

"Well, we were the one's you were supposed to meet in the meadow north from here at dusk. Didn't you get the scroll?" The wolf replied.

"Scroll? What scroll?" Po asked. _'Uh oh.'_ I thought.

"The scroll left in the noodle shop! Didn't you find it?" The wolf replied, this time, much angrier.

"I didn't find a scroll in the noodle shop, all I can find was pieces of destroyed wood and utensils scattered on the floor." Po replied.

"But we left a scroll on the counter before we took that goose." The wolf said. "Well, too late now isn't it?" He added as he held up a weird looking hat which looked like a bowl of noodles.

"Dad! What did you do too him?!" Po asked getting a little angry, I just stayed in my battle stance and looking at the wolves just in case they would do something sneaky yet I was hoping they wouldn't find out that I took the scroll.

"Well, lets just say..." The wolf said as he placed a thumb on the left side of his neck and then slid it across to the right side.

"NO!" Po yelled, "This can't be happening!"

"Well, now it is. Although I still wondered where the scroll is." The wolf said.

"What's important about this scroll anyways?!" Po said.

"The scroll was a message saying that we would meet in a meadow north from the village at dusk or the goose gets it." The wolf replied.

"What?! Why didn't I find that scroll?!" Po yelled.

"Well, as I said, it's too late now." The wolf said.

"Okay, now since we met each other, what do you want from me?" Po asked.

"I just want you to die." The wolf said then the wolves charged at us. I was dealing with three wolves while Po dealt with four. I kicked one wolf and sent him flying to another, then I jumped over the wolves and kicked one in the snout. As I was fighting, I could feel something in my pocket. I took a quick glance over to what it was and saw the scroll.

_'The scroll!'_ I said to myself. Then a wolf charged at me which I jumped out of the way and delivered a powerful kick to his back. But before I knew it, a wolf punched me in the face which sent me flying. When I got up, I could here something hitting the ground, as if something hard like a rock fell. The wolves plus Po stopped fighting to see what it was and when I looked, I saw a scroll on the floor between Po and a wolf. My eyes widened as I looked at my pocket.

_'Oh no.'_ I thought.

Po looked at me, then to the scroll, then he picked up the scroll and read whats inside of it.

"Po no!" I pleaded but it was too late. I saw Po freeze when he read it and I felt guilty for taking the scroll.

"Can we please continue on what we are doing here?" I heard the wolf leader say. Po was just speechless. He stopped reading it and looked at me with disappointment.

"Tigress? You took the scroll? Why didn't you tell me?" Po said.

"Po, I just wanted to protect you." I explained.

"Protect me? This doesn't feel like being protected. Why didn't you tell me about this? I thought we were friends." Po said as he held the scroll.

I looked down in shame as I repeated the words in my head.

"Can we just get this over with?" I heard the wolf leader say and before I knew it, Po was kicked in the face to a rock.

"Po!" I said as I went near him but a wolf kicked me which sent me flying to a rock hitting me in the head. When I looked up, still a bit dizzy, I saw the wolf leader taking the scroll and reading it while Po was being held up by two wolves.

"Well, well, it seems the tiger had the scroll all along." The wolf said as he went near Po. "But your actions still won't stop this from happening." He added as he took out a dagger a and stabbed Po straight in the stomach.

"NO!" I yelled then a wolf came near me and kicked my face, knocking me out again.

* * *

**Unlucky turn of events there, now Chapter four is almost finished so be patient.**


	4. Same Event, Different Ending

Rewind Ch. 4: Same Event, Different Ending

**A new chapter! and the story is about to end though :,(**

* * *

Tigress P.O.V.

When I woke up, I notice that I was in my room again. _'When would this nightmare end!'_ I screamed in my mind. Then the morning gong rang making me go out of my room and see the rest of the Five and Po in the hallway, greeting Master Shifu.

"Good morning Master Shifu." The group said.

"Good morning to all of you as well, today you will all be training like you usually do, if you need me, I'll be meditating over at the mountains." Master Shifu replied.

Then the rest of the Five went to the kitchen, Po was about to go when he talked to me.

"Good morning Tigress!" He said, "Did you sleep well last night? Anyways, I'm gonna be cooking bean buns and tofu this morning and I'm wondering if you are coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." I replied._ 'Is this happening again?'_ I wondered as we walked towards the kitchen. When I entered, I heard Mantis and Monkey talking about a joke they heard while Crane and Viper were talking about their day yesterday.

_'Yup, it's definitely happening again.'_ I said to myself as I took my seat._ 'Wait, so if this is happening all over again, I can do what needs to be done.'_ I thought as I got back up and headed for the doorway.

"Tigress? Where are you heading off to?" I heard Po ask.

"I'm gonna go to the village for a while." I replied, half of it was true.

"Oh okay, you sure you won't go until after breakfast?" Po asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I replied then I headed out. I went out of the palace and went straight to Mr. Ping's. When I got there, I felt relieved and entered.

"Master Tigress! What brings you here?" Mr. Ping said when he saw me.

"I just came by since I got a little hungry." I replied, and yes, I was hungry since I skipped breakfast.

"Oh sure you can sit in table two." Mr. Ping said as he lead me to the table. "So, what do you want for today?" He asked me.

"I'll have some tofu please." I replied. Then I saw Mr. Ping enter the kitchen. I relaxed on my chair but I never kept my eye off the entrance. Time to play the waiting game.

While I waited for the wolves, Mr. Ping came back with a plate of tofu. "Here you go Master Tigress, one plate of tofu. Anything else I can get you?" He said as he placed the plate on the table.

"Nothing else Mr. Ping." I replied as I began to take a bite.

"Okay dear, but I have a question, why aren't you eating at the palace?" Mr. Ping asked.

Before I can answer, some wolves showed up in the shop. _'About time.'_ My mind said. Mr. Ping noticed that I was looking at a couple of wolves that he went near them.

"Hello dear guests, welcome to Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu." Mr. Ping greeted, "What can I get you wolves?"

"Hmmm...can we get a goose, to go." The wolf in front said. Then I saw him trying to grab Mr. Ping but he managed to escape and run to the kitchen.

"Come back here!" The wolf said. I decided to get in with this little event.

"Excuse me but I think the shop doesn't have any goose to be sold, instead, how about I give you a knuckle sandwich?" I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"Stay out of this kitty!" The wolf in front of me said making me a little mad.

"So, you want some knuckle sandwiches then? Well I can give you guys some." I said as I got in my fighting stance.

"Get her!" The wolf said then two wolves charged at me.

I tripped the first wolf and I threw the other away. A couple of wolves charged at me again. I kicked one in the gut and I flipped the other one and threw him to the ground. Some villagers managed to get out before any of this happened. I fought the wolves but caused a lot of damage to the shop.

Then, I saw the rest of the Five and Po arrive at the fight. "What's going on here?" I heard Po ask but I was too busy defending myself from getting punched.

"Guys, need a little help here." I said as I kicked a wolf in the snout. Then I saw them jump in and fight.

Third Person P.O.V.

The Five and Po were doing good fighting the group of wolves. They managed to knock out three wolves and made most of the wolves tired. Mr. Ping was just in the shop hiding from the action.

"No! This isn't part of the plan!" The leader of the wolves said.

"Well, this is a different plan." Po said as he tried to punch the wolf but missed.

"The original plan panda, was to kidnap the goose so you would go to where we want you to go then kill you!" The wolf said as he punched Po, barely hitting him.

"Well too bad." Po said as he kicked the wolf in the gut.

"No." The wolf said as he held his stomach, then a smile crept up on his face, "You just made it easier." He added as he brought out a dagger and swung at at Po. The panda dodged it but the dagger swiped across his face, making a small cut in his cheek.

"Ow!" Po groaned as he held his cheek.

"Die panda!" The wolf said as he got ready to strike Po.

Just then, Tigress kicked the wolf making him fly to a wall and drop the dagger. "You alright Po?" Tigress asked. Po just nodded his head as he felt to cut on his cheek.

"Curse you tiger!" The wolf said as he got up, "I guess I have to kill you too." He added as he took out two daggers. Then he charged at Tigress as he swung the daggers. Tigress dodged each swipe and delivered some punches at the wolf who blocked it.

Po tried to get in with the action but he noticed another wolf with a bow and arrow on the roof aiming his bow at something. Po followed the direction and saw it was aimed straight at Tigress.

"Tigress, looked out behind you!" Po yelled to get her attention.

Tigress turned around to see the wolf with the bow but before she can jump out of the way, the arrow was already heading towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for the arrow to hit her but to her surprise it didn't. She slowly opened up her eyes to see Po in front of her.

"Po?" She asked but she noticed Po was giving her a weak smile. She then realized that the arrow shot Po instead. Po fell to the ground beside her. "PO!" She yelled as she checked on him totally forgetting about the wolf she was fighting who kicked her away.

"Well, you're lucky the panda took the shot for you tiger." The wolf said as he went near Tigress who was on the floor. "But you're luck ends now." He said as he held the dagger up and was about to strike Tigress.

Tigress P.O.V.

I gasped in shock as I saw Po took the arrow for me. Then he fell to the ground.

"PO!" I yelled as I want near him. Suddenly, I was kicked in the gut sending me away from Po.

"Well, you're lucky the panda took the shot for you tiger." I heard the wolf say. I turned and saw the wolf going near me.

"But you're luck ends now." He added as he prepared to stab me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the dagger since I had nothing to do. But the odd thing was, the dagger never came.


	5. Father Time

Rewind Ch. 5: Father Time

**This chapter is a little short i think but it is just talking about how it all started, the loop that is.**

* * *

Tigress P.O.V.

When I opened up my eyes, I realized that I wasn't in the noodle shop anymore. The wolves were gone, the Five and Po were not there, everything was blank. I saw that I was in a room where in everything is plane white and nothing was there.

"Hello?" I asked at the space only to hear my echoes in response. "Where am I?" I asked myself making the words repeat in the room due to the echoes.

I looked around and everything was definitely blank. Then I decided to walk around a bit. I went forward while my footsteps echoed throughout the area and as I continued walking, it seemed like the room was a very long hallway and by very long I mean VERY LONG. It looked like I could walk for ever, like walking around the whole entire China.

When I thought that the hallway was never ending, I then saw a sundial in the middle.

_'Why is there a sundial in a place where's there's no sun?' _I wondered.

When I went near it, it was different from the different kinds of sundials I saw. It had no numbers on it but just a two Chinese characters saying, 'Father' and 'Time'.

"Father Time?" I repeated the words then suddenly, the sundial turned to sand and crumbled down.

"What the..." I said but before I knew it, the sand floated up and formed into a figure. I stepped back a little as I watched the whole thing. The figure looked like it was a in a shape of a feline.

"Hello Tigress." The figure said, he was clearly male from his voice. I just stood there and looked at him.

_'How did he ...'_ I wondered but my thoughts got interrupted when he spoke up.

"Know your name?" He said.

My eyes just widened, then I got in my fighting stance. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"Dear child don't be afraid." He said, "My name is Father Time. I am the one who controls the past, present and the future."

"Father Time? Why am I here?" I asked as I relaxed a bit and went back to my normal stance.

"You are here because I sent you here." He replied. "What I saw in the first place, was the panda dying to the hands of the wolf and you didn't get the chance to save him."

"I know, but why am I waking up to the same day?" I said trying my best not to remember the event.

"Well, it pains me to see someone in pain from a death of their loved one and I decided to give them a chance to do the right thing." He replied as he motioned over at something.

I looked and saw the sand forming a rectangle, then I saw what happened the first time. Now I would have much harder time trying to forget about it.

(What Tigress saw...)

Normal P.O.V.

Po was being held by two wolves and Tigress jumped out of her hiding spot and got in her fighting stance, the rest of the Five came to her side.

"Let him go!" Tigress demanded.

"Tigress! What are you doing here?!" Po said.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone!" The wolf yelled, "Get them!"

Then soon they began to fight. A few minutes into the fight, Po knocked out the wolf in front of him and when he turned to help the Five, the wolf leader stabbed him in the back. Then he stabbed Po again on the heart.

"PO!" Tigress yelled but was knocked out by getting hit by a hammer.

(The sand closes...)

Tigress P.O.V.

A tear managed to escape my eye after I saw it. Then I turned my attention back to Father Time who began to talk again.

"Remember, this is what happened first." Father Time said, "If I did not choose to give you a do-over, this would have been the result." He added as he motioned again to the sand forming the rectangle.

(In the rectangular sand...)

Normal P.O.V.

Tigress laid on the ground still unconscious from the blow to the head.

"Tigress!" A voice called out then Viper came to her. She whips the wolf with the hammer using her tail and knocks him out.

"Tigress, are you alright?" Viper asked the unconscious feline. Then she heard a wolf howl and soon the wolves retreated since they are done with what they wanted to do. The boys came near Viper to check on Tigress.

"Tigress, wake up! Are you alright?" Viper said as she shook the tiger and in response, came a groan from her.

"What? Viper?" Tigress said as she got up from the ground while holding her head. "What happened?" She asked the four.

"The wolves retreated, it looks like we kicked their butt." Mantis replied.

"The wolves?" Tigress said as she shook her head out of the dizziness. Then she realized something, "PO!" She yelled as she turned and ran towards where she last saw the panda. Just as what she saw, he was lying on the ground, his breath fading away.

"Po!" Tigress repeated as she held the panda, the dagger still in his chest. "Go get some help!" Tigress demanded at the rest of the Five who nodded and went off.

"Tigress..." Po said weakly as he coughed.

"Po, don't worry, help is on the way." Tigress said as she held the panda in her arms.

"Tigress... I'm sorry for the bad... stuff I did before." Po said, his voice slowly fading, "All I ever... wanted was...to tell you..." Po added as his breathing faded.

"I ...lo ..." Po managed to say, but stopped for he stopped breathing and lost his strength. The panda's head fell backwards on to the tiger's hand.

"Po? PO!" Tigress said as she shook the now lifeless body. "PO! Don't go Po! No!" Tigress said as some tears threatened to escape her eyes. "No Po! Po! Don't... go." Tigress said as she laid her head on the panda, now tears on her face.

(The sand closes...)

Tigress P.O.V.

I had tears streaming down my cheeks already. I wiped them away and faced Father Time.

"So? What do you suggest I should do?" I asked as I sniffed.

"It's up to you to make your choice Tigress. I can only give you one chance child, and the chance lasts only four times. And I have come to tell you that this would be your last try. I hope you make it right this time and I would see you later in the future." Father Time replied as the sand whirled around him and he slowly fades away. Then, some sand went straight towards me hitting my face.

* * *

**enoD**

**Now to make the sixth chapter!**

**!srenoitcifnaF !retaL ay eeS oS**


	6. The Last Try

Rewind Ch. 6: The Last Try

**And now, the final chapter of Rewind!**

* * *

Tigress P.O.V.

I rubbed my eyes and when I opened them up again, I realized I was back in my room. _'Was all of that real?'_ I wondered but my thoughts got interrupted when the morning gong rang. "Well, only one way to find out." I said as I got up and went out of my room. In the hallway, was the rest of the Five and Po standing and greeting Master Shifu.

"Good morning Master Shifu." The group said along with me.

"Good morning to all of you as well, today you would all be training like you usually do, if you need me, I'll be meditating over at the mountains." Master Shifu said as he turned and leave. I headed off to the kitchen first, I took my seat and waited patiently for Po to cook. While I waited, I was busy thinking of a plan on how to change what would happen.

_'Alright, now all I have got to do is wait for the right moment.'_ I said to myself as I finished up my plan.

Then Po passed the plates around, I quickly ate my food silently while the group were talking about something I don't really care about. After breakfast, I went out without even telling anyone to prepare my plan.

Po's P.O.V.

After breakfast, we all went to the training hall to train but I noticed something was a big off. I looked around trying to find it and I noticed Tigress wasn't anywhere to bee seen.

_'Wonder where she could've gone.'_ I thought as I continued to the training all. When we got there, I sparred with Monkey since my usual sparring partner was Tigress but she was, as I said, nowhere to be seen. I started to get worried since she never really missed out on any training which was so unlikely like her. While I trained for who knows how many hours, although I think we must've skipped lunch, not sure though, anyways, Tigress suddenly bursts in.

"Guys, bandits, at Mr. Ping's." She said as she got in.

My eyes just grew wide, _'Bandits, in my dad's noodle shop, what are they going to do there? Maybe they would get some noodles but if they were just getting some noodles, Tigress wouldn't burst in like that.'_ I thought but immediately went into action.

"Alright, let's go!" I yelled as I ran in a speed I didn't know I can run in.

When I got there, I saw that the noodle shop was completely wrecked. I went in and began to look for my dad who was no longer there.

"Dad?" I yelled as I searched around, "Are you in here?"

Then I noticed a scroll on the kitchen counter. I picked it up and began to read the contents.

_Dragon Warrior,_

_We hope you liked our decorations in the shop. Also, we have that goose who cooks the noodles and of you want to see him again, meet me in the first meadow north from here. See you at dusk, and don't tell anyone about this, or ELSE_.

I noticed the word ELSE was colored red, maybe blood or either tomato sauce. Anyways, I gulped at this and began to become a little tensed.

"Uh guys..." I called out to the Five, "I have to go somewhere and get something." I lied as I hid the scroll in my pocket and quickly ran back to the Jade Palace.

When I got there, I went in my room and placed the scroll on my bed.

"Man, they got my dad! What to do?! I can't tell the Five or Shifu because the bandits might do something bad to him." I said to myself as I paced around. I turned and looked out the window to see the sun was about to set.

"Better meet this guys and hope for the best." I said as I got out and ran north. When I ran, I noticed the Five weren't in the noodle shop anymore.

"Where could they have gone to?" I asked myself then continued on running.

When I got to the meadow, I saw the Five and a couple of wolves fighting and wondered what was going on. I kept on watching until I noticed my dad tied up nearby.

"Dad!" I said as I went near him and untied the ropes.

Tigress P.O.V. (About 15 minutes ago...)

My plan was almost complete, all I need to do now is get the rest of the Five and Po. I was running back to the Jade Palace when I saw Zeng running towards the training hall.

"What's the matter Zeng?" I asked trying to act casual.

"Master Tigress! There are some bandits in the village, in Mr. Ping's!" He said. I nodded and went to the training hall.

"Guys, bandits, at Mr. Ping's." I said a I burst in. Upon doing this, I saw Po's eyes grow wide in shock making me smile a little for his face was so cute... Wait, what?!

Anyways, Po spoke up.

"Alright, let's go!" He yelled as he ran outside. Then we followed him to the noodle shop to see it all wrecked.

"Dad?" I heard Po yell, "Are you in here?"

I watched him search around and noticed him picking up the scroll from the kitchen counter. He read it and I saw him tense up. Then he turned and spoke up,

"Uh guys, I have to go somewhere and get something." He said, it was clear he was lying, well only for me though. Then I saw the panda run back to the palace.

"Alright..." Monkey started, "Come on, we should see if we can find a couple of clues leading to the bandits."

"I know where the bandits would be." I spoke up making the rest look at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Just follow me." I said as I went out of the shop.

I lead the Five north to the first meadow, making sure we stayed hidden in a bush when we got there.

I saw a couple of wolves, about six this time, and Mr. Ping near a small hole. Two wolves seems to be helping another soulless of wolves up. I smirked a little since I made that hole.

"Alright, now let's free Mr. Ping." I said to the Five who nodded back. Then we jumped out and attacked the wolves who were occupied in freeing the other wolves.

After a couple of minutes, I heard Po's voice yelling, "Dad!"

I looked and saw Po untie the ropes holding Mr. Ping. They chatted for a while but my attention turned to the wolves I was fighting.

When I took another glance at Po, I saw Mr. Ping running back to the village.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Po screamed stopping the entire fight. We all just stared at the panda but a wolf launched himself at Monkey starting the fight again.

"If you're done daydreaming panda, better help us here." I said as I dodged a couple of attacks from two wolves.

"Alright, but this should better be explained." I heard Po say then a couple of punches can be heard.

We managed to knock out the wolves since there were not that many. Then the wolf leader climbed out of the six-feet hole.

"NO! This can't be happening!" The wolf said when he got out.

"Too bad." I said as I kicked him in the chin and sent him to a rock, knocking him out. Then we tied up all of the wolves, the knocked out ones and the ones trapped in the hole. We tied up the wolf leader last and sent all of them to Chor Ghom Prison. A couple of rhino guards came to take them.

Then, a gush of wind passed by my face but I sworn I heard someone whisper to me,

"Well done my child..." The voice said.

I smiled a little and knew who owned the voice, _'Father Time.' _I said in my thoughts. I was getting too happy to be exact, when Po and the rest of the Five came to me, I unconsciously tackled him in a hug. I also could've sworn that Crane's beak dropped while Mantis fainted at this action.

"Uh...Tigress? Are you alright?" Po spoke up making me realize what I was doing and immediately let go of him.

"Oh um... sorry about that." I said as I blushed, thank the gods for my orange fur.

"Nah it's fine, now can you please explain why were you fighting the wolves I was supposed to meat in this meadow?" Po replied.

"Yeah Tigress, how did you know the wolves would be here?" Monkey added.

"It's a long story..." I answered hoping he wouldn't ask anymore.

"I have time." Po replied making me sigh in defeat.

"Well, this whole thing shouldn't happen if Father Time didn't give me a do-over." I said.

"Uh...what?" Mantis asked, all of them still didn't really get what I was saying.

"You see, this day actually happened four times now, well for me that is. I was given four tries to change something bad that would happen. I met Father Time when I failed on changing what would happen on my third try. This is my final try and it seems I've finally made it right." I replied.

"Cool! So you were like time travelling right?" Po asked me.

"You could say that." I responded.

"So if you didn't get to have a do-over, what do you think would be the result?" Viper asked.

"Father Time actually showed me what would happen, and that was, Po dying." I said making Po's face drop.

"I would die if Father Time didn't give you a do-over?" Po said, "I think I owe him one."

"So, this is your final try right? And you managed to make it right, right?" Po added making me nod at him.

"But why couldn't you just take my dad to a safe location on the other tries or even this try to prevent him from being kidnapped?" Po asked. I mentally slapped myself as I thought of an answer.

"Oh uh... Where's the fun in that?" I said giving a sheepish smile.

"Yeah you're right, there would be less Kung Fu if you did that." Po said as he rubbed his chin making a 'In thought' look.

"Anyways, I'm heading back to the palace." Crane said breaking a short silence.

"Me too." Viper added as she followed Crane.

"Same for us." Mantis said as he and Monkey walked back to the palace leaving me and Po.

"So..." I started feeling a little awkward.

"So..." Po said also feeling a little awkward.

"So, about me dying, did anything else happened?" Po asked.

"Well, you were trying to tell me something before you died." I replied.

"Well I think I know what was I going to say." Po said as a small grin came on his face.

"You sure? Because it might be different from what I saw." I asked but oddly, I felt a little nervous.

"Well, what else could I say to you when I'm about to die? It's just the three words I never got the chance to tell you." Po said also getting a bit nervous.

"Three words?" I said, 'Wait, is he saying what I think he's saying?' I thought when I realized what he meant.

"Yup Tigress," Po said, "I think I would tell you, I love you."

I just couldn't process what was on my mind right now, I thought I was dreaming. Somebody told me they loved me. Nobody not even my adoptive father said that to me. All I could do was just stare at him, and I think I made him a little scared.

"Uh...Tigress? Please don't kill me." I heard him say, I got out of my thoughts and saw Po holding his paws up in front of his face.

"I won't kill you Po..." I said calmly making him relax.

"Good, for a minute there, I thought you would kill me for saying that I love you. Do you... want to... kill... me?" He asked giving a gulp.

"I would rather do this..." I said as I kissed him on the lips. I saw him looking quite shocked at first, but soon I noticed that he melted in to the kiss. I then began to close my eyes and place both my arms around Po's neck. The kiss felt like it lasted for an hours especially since it was my first. Then, while we were still kissing, another gush of wind passed by.

"About time you told the panda..." A voice, just near a whisper, said.

_'Yes Father Time, it was about time.'_ I said in my mind as continued to kiss Po. I made everything right and I managed to protect Po, and will always protect him, till the day I die.

•~~•~~•THE END•~~•~~•

**Ta Da! Now to continue on my other stories like Teen Times, plus I'm planning on making the Jade Gem now!**

**!srenoitcifnaF retal ay ees ,syawynA**

**And keep up the good work on your stories!**


End file.
